Merlín
by Aithussa
Summary: Adaptación al procesador de textos de la serie de televisión adaptada de la leyenda artúrica en las que unos jóvenes Arturo y Merlin se enfrentan a sus primeros peligros y descubren el amor. (Soy muy mala con los summary, lo sé)


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La trama es de la BBC1, los personajes de la BBC también... Sólo he transcrito los capítulos de la serie a ordenador para que una amiga los lea. Todo sigue igual a como ocurre en la serie. Todas las reviews son agradecidas.

_**Capítulo 1: La llamada del Dragón**_

Un joven caminaba por los senderos que conducían a Camelot. Llevaba una mochila marrón a sus espaldas. Era alto y delgado, con pinta de endeble. Su pelo era azabache y sus ojos de un fuerte azul. Iba vestido con unos pantalones marrones oscuros, botas de cuero, camiseta azul y pañuelo rojo.

Sonreía con felicidad, tal vez con ansia por conocer algo más de mundo, pero ningún hombre joven, no importa lo inteligente que sea, puede conocer su destino. Este joven no puede vislumbrar su papel en la extraordinaria historia que está a punto de revelarse. Como todos, deberá vivir... y aprender. Y lo mismo ocurre con el joven mago que llega a las puertas de Camelot. Un muchacho que con el tiempo engendrará una leyenda. Su nombre... Merlín.

Merlín observaba todo con curiosidad y alegría mientras recorría la ciudad llena de gente que le ignora. Cuando llegó a la plaza, miró el enorme palacio asombrado. En la plaza se acumulaba un grupo de gente en torno a un tablado. Sonaron trompetas y tambores y el rey apareció en un balcón del castillo.

- Es la hora -comentaban unos campesinos, no muy lejos de donde estaba él.

- Ya lo traen -murmuraban otros. Y en efecto. Unos soldados, hicieron su aparición en la plaza con un hombre apresado. Lo llevaron junto a un verdugo que había situado en el tablado y el rey comenzó a hablar con una voz intensa y fuerte:

- Que sirva de lección para todos. Este hombre, Thomas James Collins es culpable de conspirar usando encantamientos y magia. Según las leyes de Camelot, yo, Uther Pendragon, he decretado que tales prácticas sean prohibidas -Merlín tragó varias veces saliva, nervioso- y castigadas con la muerte. Me precio de ser un rey bueno y justo, pero ante el delito de brujería, sólo puedo dictar una sentencia de muerte -Uther asintió con la cabeza en dirección al verdugo. Desde una de las ventanas de palacio, una muchacha de delicadas facciones ataviada con un hermoso vestido azul miraba la escena apenada.

Sentaron al prisionero, la muchacha bajó la vista y comenzaron a golpear los tambores de nuevo. Uther hizo un gesto con la mano y el verdugo de un solo hachazo le cortó la cabeza al mago. El público en la plaza retiró la vista espantado y Uther retomó la palabra:

- Cuando llegué a este reino, estaba sumido en el caos. Con la ayuda del pueblo, la magia fue erradicada. Declaro, pues, los festejos para celebrar que hace veinte años fue capturado el Gran Dragón y Camelot fue librado de la maldad de la magia. ¡Que empiecen las celebraciones! -Uther se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse cuando se oye un gemido lastimero proveniente de una anciana vestida con harapos. La gente se aleja de ella.

- En estas tierras sólo hay una maldad y no es la magia... ¡Sois vos! Con vuestro odio e ignorancia... ¡has matado a mi hijo! -Uther la miró con algo de compasión pero no dice nada- Y yo te prometo que antes de que terminen estas celebraciones compartirás mis lágrimas. ¡Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, hijo por hijo!

- ¡Detenedla! -ordenó el rey.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La anciana miró a su alrededor, murmuró algo ininteligible y desapareció con un gran vendaval. El rey se encerró en el castillo a la vez que la joven del vestido azul cerró su ventana. La gente empezó a irse de la plaza. Merlín entró al castillo.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Gaius, el médico de la corte? -le preguntó a un soldado. El soldado le hizo una seña y Merlín le dio las gracias. Cuando llegó, vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? -dijo buscándolo- ¿Gaius? -Recorrió la habitación con la vista y finalmente la posó en unas escaleras de mano donde había un anciano. Carraspeó. Gaius se dio la vuelta y cayó. Rápidamente los ojos de Merlín cambiaron de azul a ámbar y ralentizó la velocidad de la caída de Gaius. Dirigió su vista hacia una cama y la movió con sus ojos, colocándola donde Gaius caería. Finalmente, dejó caer a Gaius en la cama.

- Pero... ¡¿qué acabas de hacer?! -exclamó Gaius.

- Em...

- ¡Dímelo! -Gaius se levantó y miró a la barandilla y a Merlín.

- ¡No sé qué ha pasado! -declaró Merlín.

- Si alguien te hubiera visto hacer eso...

- Yo-yo... no-no he hecho nada, ¡de veras! -titubeó Merlín. Mentía fatal, eso era obvio.

- Sé que has sido tú, sólo quiero saber dónde aprendiste a hacerlo -intentó tranquilizarlo, pero aún mirándolo severamente.

- ¡En ninguna parte!

- ¿Cómo es que sabes de magia?

- ¡No sé!

- ¿Dónde estudiaste? -inquirió ya cansado de las respuestas de Merlín. Éste se quedó callado- ¡Contéstame!

- ¡Jamás he estudiado magia ni me la han enseñado!

- ¡No me mientas, muchacho! -Gaius se acercó amenazador a Merlín.

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

- ¡La verdad!

- Nací sabiéndola.

- ¡Eso es imposible! -se iba a dar la vuelta cuando se acordó de la más importante de las preguntas- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¡Oh! Traigo una carta -Merlín se descolgó la mochila, rebuscó en ella hasta dar con la carta que le dio a Gaius.

- Ah, no puedo leer. No tengo mis lentes -rebatió Gaius.

- Soy Merlín -se presentó entonces. Gaius adoptó una expresión asombrada y de desconcierto, dejando a un lado su tono de perro gruñón:

- ¿El hijo de Hunith? -Merlín asintió con una sonrisa enorme- ¡Pero venías el miércoles!

- Hoy es miércoles -respondió Merlín, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

- Ah... Pues entonces será mejor que dejes tu bolsa ahí -señaló un cuarto pequeño que se hallaba detrás de él. Merlín se dirigió al cuarto pero antes se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta:

- Supongo que no dirá nada de... -señaló la cama y la barandilla rota.

- No. Aunque, Merlín, debo darte las gracias... -Gaius le sonrió y Merlín se metió en su cuarto.

Esa misma noche, a la luz de las velas, Merlín se sentó en la cama. Instantes después se levantó y abrió la ventana. Desde allí tenía unas magníficas vistas de la ciudad y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

En la otra habitación, Gaius leía la carta de Hunith. Decía así:

«_Mi preciado Gaius:_

_Me dirijo a ti porque estoy perdida y sola y no sé en quien confiar. El destino de una madre es creer que su hijo es especial, pero yo daría mi vida porque Merlín no lo fuera. Nuestro pueblo es pequeño y es tan obvio que él no encaja entre sus habitantes que temo lo que le pueda suceder si permanece aquí. Necesita una mano a la que aferrarse, una voz que le guíe, alguien que le ayude a encontrar un propósito para sus dones..._

_Te lo suplico, si comprendes el amor de una madre por su hijo, protégelo y que Dios os guarde a los dos._

_Hunith_»

Gaius se quitó las lentes y dirigió su vista hacia la habitación de Merlín.

En la otra punta del castillo, la joven del vestido azul miraba afligida por la ventana. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

- Morgana -la llamó Uther, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Si? -se da la vuelta para encarar al rey.

- ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿No nos acompañáis en la fiesta?

- No creo que decapitar a alguien sea motivo de celebración -contestó mirándolo fijamente- Esa pobre madre... -suspiró.

- Simple justicia por lo que hizo -repuso Uther impasible.

- ¿A quién? ¡Sólo hacía magia! ¡No hizo daño a nadie! -replicó ella.

- Vos no estabas aquí hace veinte años, no sabéis cómo era esto... -dijo furioso Uther ante la terquedad de Morgana.

- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo vais a castigar al pueblo por lo que pasó?!

- ¡Hasta que se dé cuenta de que en mi reino no hay sitio para la magia! -hizo una pausa y le ordenó- Acompañadme a recibir a Lady Helen.

- ¡Ya os he dicho que no voy a asistir a esas celebraciones!

- ¡Soy vuestro protector y haréis lo que os pido! No me respetáis pero os ordeno que respetéis a nuestra mejor cantante. El rey se marchó de allí dejando a Morgana sola.

Mientras tanto, en un campamento lejos de Camelot, Lady Helen se trenzaba el pelo mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía. Oyó un ruido y se sobresaltó.

- ¿Hola? ¿Gregory? -preguntó asustada.

El aludido asomó su cabeza por allí: - Lady Helen.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí, mi señora. Con suerte llegaremos a Camelot mañana por la tarde. Llamadme si me necesitáis.

- Está bien.

Lady Helen asintió con una sonrisa y suspiró después de que Gregory se fuera. Siguió mirándose en el espejo hasta que volvió a oír ruidos de cuervos. Soltó una exhalación al ver una sombra proyectada y una vieja anciana apareció en la tienda. Lady Helen la miró petrificada mientras la vieja comenzaba a hablar en otro idioma y clavaba una y otra vez un cuchillo en una muñeca de paja. A cada golpe, Lady Helen soltaba un gemido lastimero hasta que cayó al suelo muerta. La anciana pronunció otro hechizo, mientras rozaba su collar y su apariencia se transformó en la de la mujer muerta a sus pies. Sonrió de satisfacción, pero al verse en el espejo, éste reflejó su verdadero aspecto.

Merlín se despertó con una voz grave y profunda que lo llamaba en su mente. _Merlín... Merlín... _Se incorporó en la cama y se levantó. Minutos después bajó los tres escalones que había de su cuarto a la habitación principal. Gaius se hallaba con una olla llena de comida en la mano.

- Te he traído agua -señaló una tina en la esquina de la habitación- Anoche no te lavaste -depositó un cuenco de madera en la mesa- Puedes desayunar cuanto quieras.

Merlín removió las gachas del cuenco, sin mucho ánimo a comérselas. Gaius lo observó y tiró al suelo el cubo de agua que reposaba en la mesa. Merlín, instintivamente, lo paralizó en el aire con la vista, lo mantuvo ahí hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo dejó caer.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Has pronunciado algún hechizo en tu mente? -Gaius lo miró curioso.

- No sé ningún hechizo -contestó Merlín.

- ¿Y cómo lo has hecho? Algo has debido hacer...

- Pasa así sin más -se explicó Merlín antes de ir a por la fregona y limpiar el agua.

- Será mejor que evitemos que te metas en líos -recomendó el anciano-. Me ayudarás hasta que te encuentre un buen acomodo. Toma -le tendió dos frascos-. Malva y tanaceto para lady Percival y esto para sir Orwen. Está casi ciego, así que dile que no se la tome de una vez.

- Está bien.

- Y toma -le tendió un plato con un bocadillo, pues se había fijado en que las gachas no le habían resultado muy apetecibles. Merlín sonrió ante ese gesto en agradecimiento-. Por ahora puedes irte. Y, Merlín, no necesito decirte que practicar cualquier tipo de magia te conducirá a la muerte.

Merlín asintió y se fue. Bajó las escaleras del castillo comiéndose el bocadillo. Se recorrió la ciudad hasta que dio con la casa de sir Orwen. Golpeó dos veces a la puerta y un viejo calvo con los ojos entrecerrados le abrió.

- Le traigo su medicina -dijo, tendiéndole el frasco. El viejo sonrió y puso la mano, pero la de Merlín estaba bastante alejada de la suya. El joven recordó que era casi ciego y se lo puso en la mano. Justo cuando iba a irse, se acordó y dijo: - Ah, Gaius dice que no se la tome de un... -pero era demasiado tarde. Sir Orwen había empinado la botellita y se la estaba tragando. Merlín lo miró sin saber qué decir- No pasa nada. Seguro que no... -más bien lo murmuró para él que para sir Orwen.

Cuando volvía de vuelta al palacio, se encontró con un bonito espectáculo.

- ¿Dónde está la diana? -preguntó un rubio alto y fornido con socarronería y burla.

- Allí, mi señor -respondió el que seguramente sería su sirviente, un joven muchacho de pelo castaño.

- Está el sol -volvió a contestar el rubio.

- Pues... no brilla tanto -le replicó el sirviente con tono humilde.

- Como tú entonces -dijo el rubio idiota, desencadenando así las risas de los que estaban cerca.

- Pondré el blanco en el otro lado, ¿queréis, señor? -preguntó el sirviente con tono paciente. Se oyeron un par de risas. Merlín observaba todo atentamente.

- Esto le enseñará -afirmó el rubio idiota mientras sonreía.

- Si, dadle una lección -aconsejaron unos que se encontraban cerca del rubio.

El rubio idiota cogió un cuchillo y con fuerza lo lanzó a la diana que estaba moviendo su sirviente, dando casi en el blanco.

- ¡Esperad, señor! -exclamó éste asustado.

- ¡No te detengas!

El sirviente se movió un poco y preguntó:

- ¿Aquí?

- ¡Te he dicho que no te pares! -el rubio lanzó otro cuchillo- ¡Vamos! ¡Corre! Practicaremos con un blanco en movimiento.

En una ventana, una chica morena vestida con sencillez sacudía una manta y miraba la escena con reproche. El sirviente siguió corriendo y el rubio lanzando cuchillos hasta que al primero de ellos se le cayó la diana, la cual fue a dar a los pies de Merlín, que la paró con el pie sonriendo amablemente.

- Eh, vamos. Ya basta -le dijo Merlín al rubio suavemente, con la intención de que dejasen al pobre chico en paz.

- ¿Qué? -el rubio lo miró atónito por sus palabras.

- Ya te has divertido suficiente, amigo mío -continuó Merlín.

- ¿Te conozco? -el rubio se acercó a él.

- Soy Merlín -le tendió la mano.

- No te conozco -declaró el rubio.

- Nop.

- … y me has llamado amigo -agregó con sorna.

- Me he equivocado -admitió Merlín.

- Sí, eso creo -aceptó el otro.

- Sí. Jamás tendría un amigo tan cretino -confesó Merlín, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Ja! Ni yo uno que fuera tan estúpido. Dime, Merlín, ¿sabes caminar de rodillas?

- Nop.

- Voy a enseñarte.

- Yo en tu lugar no lo haría.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?-prácticamente el rubio se estaba carcajeando de él indirectamente, Merlín ardía en deseos en demostrarle el por qué no debería meterse con él, pero sabía que ni podía ni debía. A no ser que quisiese ir directo a la hoguera.

- No tienes ni idea.

- ¡Adelante! ¡Vamos! ¡Venga! ¡Vamos! -lo azuzó él para que le golpease. Merlín intentó contenerse pero ante la última exclamación del rubio no pudo evitar intentar golpearlo. Intentar porque el rubio lo inmovilizó rápidamente- Te encarcelarán por esto.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿El rey?

- No. Soy su hijo: Arturo.

Merlín fue llevado a los calabozos por un par de soldados que lo arrojaron allí sin más, haciéndolo caer a la asquerosa y sucia paja. Aquello parecía más un establo que cualquier otra cosa. El joven se frotó la cabeza dolorido pero también preocupado por las repercusiones de intentar darle una lección al hijo del rey.

Esa misma noche, _Lady Helen_ llegó a palacio con su guardia. El rey la recibió en la sala de consejo junto con algunos de los más cercanos a él. Morgana; su sirvienta, la chica morena que miró a Arturo con reproche; Gaius; y unos pocos más eran los únicos que estaban allí. Los zapatos de Lady Helen resonaban en toda la estancia. Uther se levantó al verla y sonrió.

- Lady Helen, muchas gracias por venir a cantar en nuestra fiesta.

- Para mí es un placer -en su fuero interno, la anciana añadió "Para mí es un placer matar a tu hijo y verte retorcerte de dolor" con una sádica sonrisa que el rey tomó como una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Interminable, señor -Uther depositó un beso en sus manos.

- La espera merece la pena.

- Eso espero -contestó ella, tocando el collar que hacía que todos la viesen como Lady Helen.

Merlín pasó toda la noche en las mazmorras. Por la mañana, la misma voz que el día anterior lo despertó lo volvió a despertar. _Merlín, Merlín... _Lo llamaba. Merlín se levantó asustado pero seguía oyéndola. _Merlín... _Se puso a gatas y pegó el oído al suelo para comprobar si la voz venía de ahí.

- ¡MERLÍN! -el joven quitó la cabeza del suelo asustado, sonrió al ver entrar a Gaius y se puso de pie- ¡Agh! ¡Tú! No dejas de asombrarme, hijo mío. Lo único que deberías hacer es intentar pasar desapercibido y ¿qué haces tú? ¡Te comportas como un idiota!

- Lo siento -se disculpó él.

- Eres afortunado. He conseguido que te liberen -anunció Gaius ofuscado.

- Oh, Gaius -sonrió Merlín-. Oh, gracias, muchas gracias. ¡Jamás lo olvidaré!

- Bien. Tendrás que pagar un pequeño precio -Merlín lo miró curioso.

Un tomate le llegó a la cabeza y no fue el primero ni el último. Estaba en un cepo de madera con las muñecas apresadas sin poder moverse, mientras más de diez niños entrenaban su puntería con él. La cual no era para nada mala, ya que casi todas las hortalizas podridas acertaban en su cabeza.

Gaius pasó por ahí y se carcajeó de él.

- ¡Gracias! -le gritó Merlín. Aún sin perder su sonrisa. Los niños se fueron un rato para recargar sus reservas de hortalizas podridas y la joven sirvienta de Morgana, una chica morena, de pelo rizado y sonrisa benévola se acercó a él. Merlín escupió una semilla de algo que tenía en la boca. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la muchacha.

- Soy Guinevre pero todos me llaman Gwen -se presentó ella-. Soy la doncella de Lady Morgana.

- Ya. Soy Merlín -le ofreció la mano que más cerca tenía, lo cual era un poco difícil al tenerla apresada. Gwen se la cogió por donde más limpia estaba-, pero muchos me llaman Idiota.

- ¡No, no! Vi lo que hiciste. Fuiste muy valiente -opinó ella.

- Fui estúpido.

- Bueno, me alegro de que te marcharas. No podías vencerle.

- Te equivocas. ¡Claro que podía! -hubiera deseado mostrarle a Arturo lo que él podía hacer... antes de ser decapitado como el hijo de la anciana.

- ¿Tú crees? -Gwen la miró con un poquito de ironía pero sin intención de ofenderlo- Porque no pareces uno de esos jóvenes llenos de músculos.

- Gracias.

- ¡No, no, no! Sé que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, pero es que... Arturo es duro de verdad. Un salvador del mundo... y bueno... -intentó explicarse la morena sin ofenderlo.

- ¿Qué? -Merlín la miró con curiosidad.

- Tú no pareces uno de ellos -soltó Gwen.

El joven movió la cabeza, mirando que nadie se fijase en ellos. Le hizo una seña a la chica para que se acercase.

- Voy disfrazado -le susurró. Gwen soltó una risita.

- Fue fantástico que te enfrentaras a él.

- ¿De verdad?

- Arturo es un bravucón y todos piensan que tú eres un héroe.

- ¿Ah sí? -Gwen asintió. Merlín sonrió aunque en el fondo pensaba que con "todos", la chica se refería sólo a ella, pero no abandonó por ello su optimismo. Vio cómo los niños se arremolinaban de nuevo frente a él- Disculpa, Guinevre, mis... admiradores me esperan, ¿sabes? ¡Adiós! -la morena se fue y los niños volvieron a tirarle verduras a Merlín.

Cuando Merlín ya hubo cumplido su precio a pagar, se sentó en la mesa a comer con Gaius.

- ¿Quieres acompañarla con verduras? -le tomó el pelo Gaius, refiriéndose a la sopa. Merlín lo miró sonriente.

- Sé que sigues enfadado conmigo.

- Tu madre me pidió que cuidara de ti -Merlín asintió con un suave "Sí"-. ¿Qué te contó tu madre acerca de tus dones?

El chico desvió la vista.

- Sólo que yo era especial.

- Eres especial -acordó Gaius-. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

Merlín lo observó con curiosidad, como hacía siempre que algo se le escapaba.

- Explícate.

- Verás... La magia exige encantamientos, hechizos y muchos años de estudio. Lo que te vi hacer era elemental, instintivo...

- ¿Y qué importa si no puede usarse?

- Eso yo no lo sé. Tú eres una pregunta que nunca fue planteada antes, Merlín.

- ¿Tú estudiaste magia? -se interesó el muchacho.

- Uther prohibió esas artes hace veinte años.

- ¿Por qué?

- En ese entonces la gente usaba la magia con fines perversos. Convirtieron el orden natural en un caos. Uther se obsesionó con destruir todo lo de aquel tiempo. Incluso los dragones.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A todos?

- Hubo un dragón al que no mató para usarlo como ejemplo. Lo encerró en una gruta en las profundidades del castillo y nadie puede liberarlo. Y ahora come. Cuando termines, le llevarás un preparado a Lady Helen. Lo necesita para su voz.

Cuando halló la habitación de Lady Helen, asomó su cabeza. Al ver que estaba vacía entró y contempló todo el cuarto. En el tocador había unas hermosas flores y un par de libros pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una muñeca de paja.

Dejó el frasquito amarillo allí y cogió la muñeca mirándola extrañado. Le dio la vuelta un par de veces en sus manos y la dejó de nuevo. Tomó un libro antiguo y viejo que estaba rodeado por una cuerda e intentó abrirlo. Por suerte, oyó unos pasos y dejó el libro en su sitio rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta.

La falsa Lady Helen estaba allí mirándolo enfadada y cuestionándose en su mente qué tanto había visto y qué tanto sabía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con dureza.

- Me-me han-han ordenado que os trajera esto -Merlín se dio la vuelta rápidamente y cogió el frasquito, sin darse cuenta de que en el espejo del tocador se veía reflejada una anciana, no la guapa y bella Lady Helen. Se lo dio y se marchó rápidamente.

Durante su paseo por el mercado, una voz se oyó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ya sabes caminar de rodillas? -Merlín intentó ignorarlo y siguió caminando-. Eh, ¿intentas huir? -la expresión del joven muchacho se endureció. No necesitaba huir y menos del estúpido Arturo, aunque fuese príncipe de Camelot.

- ¿De ti? -preguntó Merlín sarcásticamente sin darse la vuelta.

- Gracias a Dios, creí que eras sordo además de tonto-comentó Arturo.

- Oye, ya te dije que eras un cretino aunque no sabía que lo eras de verdad -Arturo lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor-. Oh... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a tu madre que te proteja? -esta vez Arturo sonrió con autosuficiencia y se carcajeó.

- De un soplido podría acabar contigo -garantizó Arturo con sus aires de grandeza.

- Y yo podría acabar contigo con menos de eso.

- ¿Estás seguro? -Merlín se quitó la chaqueta en un gesto invitador, lo cual hizo que aumentaran las risas. Si hubiera sido algo más fornido... o tal vez no tuviera una apariencia tan enclenque ese gesto se habría visto amenazador pero tal vez todo se reducía a eso. A las apariencias. Lo que Merlín le dijo a Gwen era cierto, iba disfrazado de debilucho para que nadie viese al gran mago que portaba en su interior.

Alguien le dio un mangual a Arturo que se lo dio a Merlín diciendo "Aquí tienes, valiente" con ironía. Algunos le gritaban a Merlín cosas como "¡Palurdo!", mientras otros se limitaban a decirle a Arturo "¡Dale una lección, señor!".

- Vamos, adelante. Te lo advierto, desde que nací me han entrenado para matar -decía el rubio mientras blandía el mangual por encima de su cabeza.

- Vaya... ¿Y también para ser un imbécil? -fue el ingenioso comentario que hizo Merlín en respuesta.

- No puedes hablarme de esa forma -le dijo Arturo sin perder la sonrisa. En los dos rostros, la sonrisa no se desvanecía, se picaban entre sí y lo que ninguno de los dos haría sería perder la sonrisa, pues sino el otro lo vería como signo de que lo que había dicho lo había afectado o no sabía que decir.

- Lo siento. ¿Os habéis entrenado parar ser un imbécil, mi señor? -Merlín añadió una pequeña reverencia a la pregunta.

Arturo soltó una risita antes de atacar. El príncipe era fuerte, pero Merlín era rápido y esquivaba todos los golpes más o menos, pero Arturo ganaba terreno.

- Adelante pues, Merlín. ¡Vamos!

Arturo siguió avanzando hacia él blandiendo el mangual. Merlín intentó imitarlo y se le enganchó en una cesta. Desde una ventana del castillo, Gaius vio lo que ocurría y al distinguir a Merlín salió de allí.

Arturo acorraló a Merlín en un puesto, pero éste se escondió y esquivó el golpe que iba a recibir. Más tarde, cuando cayó en unos sacos de harina en una herrería y Arturo fue a asestar un golpe mortal para él, usó su magia para que el mangual de Arturo se enredase en unas hoces que colgaban del techo. Cuando el rubio consiguió desencadenarlo, Merlín ya estaba tras otro puesto.

Utilizando la magia, movió una caja, haciendo que Arturo se chocase con ella y profiriese una exclamación de dolor. Tensó una cuerda minutos después para evitar el avance del rubio y le quitó el mangual.

- ¿Quieres rendirte? -le preguntó pues ahora era que iba ganando más o menos.

- ¿Ante ti?

- ¿Te quieres rendir? ¿Eh? ¿EH? ¿Te quieres rendir? -Arturo se cayó en unos sacos de harina. En el momento en que Merlín iba a asestar el golpe final, vio la mirada reprobatoria de Gaius y dudó, momento que Arturo aprovechó para golpearlo con una escoba fuertemente. Merlín soltó un quejido y se encogió. Dos soldados lo pusieron en pie.

- Soltadlo. Dejadlo. Puede que sea un idiota, pero es valiente -le dijo a los guardias Arturo. Luego mirando a Merlín declaró: -Hay algo en ti, Merlín, que no puedo comprender.

- ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?! -le gritó Gaius a Merlín cuando entraron en sus habitaciones.

- Debía darle una lección -se defendió Merlín.

- La magia ha de estudiarse, dominarse... para hacer el bien, ¡no para tontas exhibiciones! -lo sermoneó Gaius.

- ¡¿Qué hay que dominar?! ¡Yo movía objetos mucho antes de saber hablar! -rebatió el pelinegro.

- ¡Pues deberías haber aprendido a controlarte! -le reprendió el galeno.

- ¡No quiero hacerlo! Si no puedo usar la magia, ¿qué me queda? Soy un pobre paria y siempre lo seré. Si no puedo usar mi magia, prefiero morir -con esa afirmación, Merlín salió de la estancia, dejando a un Gaius apesadumbrado y preocupado sin saber qué hacer respecto a él. Oh, sí. Comprendía perfectamente a Hunith ahora.

Supo que lo mejor en ese momento era hacer las paces con el joven muchacho. Cogió una tina de agua con varios trapos y entró en la habitación del joven.

- Merlín, siéntate ahora y quítate la camisa -el chico hizo lo ordenado y se incorporó en la cama, mientras Gaius se encargaba de curarle las heridas.

- No sabes por qué nací con este don, ¿verdad?

- No.

- No soy un monstruo, ¿no?

- Ni se te ocurra pensarlo -le exigió Gaius.

- ¿Entonces por qué soy así? Por favor, _necesito_ saberlo -suplicó el joven mago.

Gaius lo miró a los ojos y afirmó: - Puede que haya alguien que sepa más que yo.

- Nadie sabe más que tú -replicó Merlín.

Gaius no respondió. Tomó un frasquito con un líquido amarillento verdoso y se lo dio a Merlín.

- Tómate esto. Te aliviará el dolor.

Merlín le hizo caso y se quedó mirando a la nada. El médico le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna y se levantó de la cama, llevándose los trastos y dejando a Merlín desorientado y sin respuestas.

En otra sala del castillo, Uther cenaba tranquilamente a solas con la supuesta Lady Helen mientras conversaban sobre temas banales... O eso pensaba él.

- ¿Cantaréis para mí esta noche?

- Tendréis que esperar, mi señor.

- No iréis a negármelo.

- He de reservarme para mi actuación de mañana -_Lady Helen_ sonrió y Uther soltó una risita-. ¿Asistirán todos?

- ¿Quién se lo perdería?

- ¿Y vuestro hijo? Me apena no verle...

- Así es Arturo -comentó Uther distraído mientras mordía una fresa-.

- Pobrecito -suspiró _Lady Helen_.

- ¿Hmph?

- Pobrecito -repitió ella-. No le habrá sido fácil crecer sin una madre.

- No -concordó Uther.

- El vínculo entre madre e hijo es difícil reemplazar -hablaba más sobre ella misma y su hijo decapitado, pero obviamente Uther lo tomó a la ligera, pensando que se refería a Arturo y a su difunta esposa.

- No ha sido fácil -la cara de Uther reflejó algo de tristeza y añoranza... Si es que eso era posible en un rey tan despiadado.

- Claro... Quizá si encontrarais a alguien y os casarais... -risita por parte de _Lady Helen_- Vos podríais elegir a cualquier dama del reino -insinuó ella.

- Tal vez encuentre el amor... pero ya es demasiado tarde para reemplazar a la madre de Arturo.

- Sí. Sin duda lo es para Arturo -sólo ella sabía cuán cierto era eso.

_Merlín... Merlín... _Otra vez esa voz. Merlín se incorporó en la cama rápidamente y se levantó. Tenía una ligera idea de de dónde podía provenir esa voz. Se vistió y salió, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Gaius, quien roncaba sonoramente. Con sus ojos, deslizó la manta que cubría al anciano hacia arriba, tapándolo entero salvo la cabeza, y sus labios se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa.

_Merlín... Merlín... _oía mientras caminaba por la plaza desierta pues en Camelot, como en cualquier otra ciudad, había un toque de queda que había que cumplir. A partir de determinada hora por la tarde ya no se salía de las casas.

Bajó unas escaleras en las profundidades del castillo, tras haber sorteado bastantes soldados que estaban de guardia por los alrededores. Sólo quedaban un par más que jugaban a los dados mientras custodiaban una puerta. Merlín hizo que los dados cayeran al suelo. Cuando uno de los soldados se acercó para cogerlos, éstos se alejaron más y más gracias a Merlín y su extraño don. El otro soldado también se levantó y los dos intentaron pillar los dados. Mientras, Merlín pudo entrar con una antorcha por la puerta custodiada.

_Merlín..._ La voz volvió a llamarlo y el joven la percibía aún más cerca. _Merlín... _Bajó varios trechos de escalones y continuó caminando hasta la gruta que le había hablado Gaius. _Merlín..._ Era enorme. Había varios metros por encima de dónde se hallaba él de cueva, rocas y piedras y el abismo que se extendía por debajo de sus pies parecía no tener fin.

Observó todo cautelosamente y movió la antorcha hacia ambos lados intentando iluminar más de aquella gruta oscura y tenebrosa. Una risa escalofriante se oyó y Merlín miró hacia todos lados, tratando de ver su procedencia.

- ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó. Un enorme dragón verde se posó sobre una acumulación de rocas mirando al joven intensamente.

- _Estoy aquí_ -el muchacho retrocedió varios pasos asustado y tragó saliva-. _Qué pequeño eres para un destino tan grande... -_la voz del dragón era grave y profunda. La misma que había oído tantas veces susurrar su nombre desde su llegada a Camelot. Merlín avanzó un par de pasos.

_-_ ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?! ¡¿QUÉ DESTINO?!

- _Tu don, Merlín, se te concedió por una razón _-fue la única respuesta del Gran Dragón.

- Así que hay una razón... -reflexionó el joven.

- _Arturo es el futuro y único rey que unirá las tierras de Albión._

- Ya... -Merlín lo miró desconcertado, sin saber que tenía que ver Arturo con él.

- _Pero se enfrenta a muchas amenazas... de amigos y enemigos por igual... -_continuó el dragón.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? -se atrevió a preguntar el mago.

- _Todo. Sin ti, Arturo nunca lo conseguirá... Sin ti, no existirá Albión..._

- No -negó él-. Lo has entendido mal.

- _No hay mal o bien, sólo lo que es y lo que no es..._

_- _¡Hablo en serio! Si alguien quiere matar a Arturo, por mí adelante. Le echaré una mano...

El dragón hizo un extraño ruido, lo que equivaldría a una risa en un humano.

- _Nadie puede elegir su destino, Merlín, y nadie puede escapar de él._

_- _No -repitió Merlín-. Ni hablar. No. Tiene que ser otro Arturo porque éste es idiota.

- _Tal vez tu destino sea cambiar eso...-_y sin darle opción de respuesta a Merlín, emprendió el vuelo, mientras éste lo contemplaba con la mirada perdida, hasta que se dio cuenta...

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Necesito saber más!

Por la mañana, Gaius se encargó de despertarlo:

- ¡Muchacho! ¿Has visto como está el aposento? -le reprendió mientras observaba el caos que había en el cuarto de Merlín.

- Ha vuelto a pasar -respondió Merlín, echándole la culpa a su magia y no a él por ser un desordenado.

- ¿Cosa de magia? -Gaius lo miró escéptico.

- Sip.

- Ya. Pues ya puedes empezar a limpiarlo sin magia. Y luego traéme estas hierbas: beleño, artemisa y acedera. Y llévale esto a Morgana, la pobre muchacha sufre de pesadillas -Merlín suspiró y Gaius se fue del cuarto, tras haberle lanzado a Merlín una camiseta gris que estaba tirada en el suelo.

- Conozco la sensación -musitó para sí.

Entró en la habitación de Morgana donde la chica al oírlo entrar comenzó a hablar.

- He estado pensando en Arturo. Y no le tocaría por nada del mundo -dijo antes de meterse detrás del vestidor. En eso Merlín coincidía con ella, no le salvaría la vida por nada-. Pásame el vestido, ¿quieres, Gwen? -Merlín se acordó de la chica morena que había sido amable con él cuando estaba en el cepo. Había comentado que era la doncella de Morgana... Merlín miró el vestido que estaba extendido en el diván y lo cogió-. Es un bufón. Sólo porque éste en la corte no significa que tenga que acompañarle al banquete, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez sí? Si quiere que lo haga debería invitarme -Merlín extendió el vestido sobre el vestidor- y no lo ha hecho. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

- MMMPH -dijo Merlín poniendo su voz más aguda.

- ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Morgana. Merlín se cubrió la cara con un vestido turquesa de Morgana.

- ¡Aquí! -Merlín volvió a poner su voz aguda.

- Así que iré sola... -continuó Morgana, sin percartarse de nada. Justo cuando el muchacho se iba a ir, Morgana volvió a preguntar: - ¿Me ayudas a abrocharme? -Merlín se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer- ¡Gwen!

- Estoy aquí -respondió la verdadera extrañada de ver al joven allí-. Vete -le susurró a Merlín que trataba de explicarle lo ocurrido. Gwen le volvió a repetir que se marchara y el muchacho le sonrió agradecido antes de irse sin hacer ruido.

- Bueno... me pongo este vestido... ¿o les regalo una noche que jamás olvidarán? -dijo Morgana, tomando otro vestido de forma presumida.

Esa noche, horas antes de la actuación, una linda muchacha rubia se acercó a la habitación de Lady Helen con un cesto de frutas. Tocó a la puerta y Lady Helen le abrió. Ella hizo una pequeña inclinación mientras sonreía, ante el honor de poder llevarle aquellas frutas a la mejor cantante del reino y así conocerla un poco.

- Lady Helen, con los saludos del rey -volvió a hacer otra inclinación.

- Pasa -_Lady Helen _le sonrió, mientras se hacía a un lado, para dejarle pasar-. Qué gentil -opinó mientras tomaba una manzana roja y la mordía-. ¿Cómo podré pagárselo?

- Cuando os oiga cantar, eso será más que suficiente -la rubia iba ordenando la habitación a la vez que hablaba-. Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento.

- Yo también -Lady Helen mordió la manzana distraídamente.

- Adoro cantar, ¿sabéis? Canto muchísimo -la joven muchacha tocó las flores que adornaban el tocador-. Mi prometido dice que tengo la voz de un ángel -descorrió el manto que tapaba el espejo y, en ese momento, _Lady Helen_ dirigió la mirada hacia el espejo. La chica se asustó al ver a la anciana reflejada allí y cuando iba a salir corriendo, la anciana la tomó de la muñeca, hizo que la mirara y la rubia se cayó al suelo desplomada y muerta.

A la hora de la cena, todo el mundo estaba reunido en la sala de banquetes. Gaius y Merlín entraron y el joven pudo ver los suculentos platos que adornaban la estancia. También pudo ver como Arturo decía presumiendo "Casi le atravieso así" e imitó el golpe que le propinó a él. Merlín desvió la vista de allí.

- Mira. Allí está Morgana -comentó uno de los amigotes de Arturo babeando. El príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia allí y no pudo despegarla de la bella joven. Morgana llevaba un vestido rojo tinto que resaltaba su pálida piel, el pelo recogido y una pequeña tiara en su cabello oscuro. Morgana le sonrió sensualmente a alguien y bajó la mirada mientras caminaba por la sala, dejando a todo el mundo deslumbrado. Incluyendo a Arturo.

- Dios se apiade de mí -murmuró Arturo embobado, mientras Morgana sonreía con triunfo. Incluso Merlín la miró fascinado. Gaius le llamó la atención.

- ¡Merlín! No olvides que vienes a trabajar.

- Sí.

Arturo se acercó a Morgana que estaba junto a otra chica. Ignoró a la segunda y halagó a la primera: - Debo deciros que esta noche estáis radiante.

Merlín estaba con la vista en ellos dos.

- Está preciosa, ¿verdad? -le comentó Gwen a Merlín, mientras el chico asentía con una sonrisa, sin despegar los ojos de Morgana. Ambos comenzaron a colocar platos sobre la mesa- Parece que ha nacido para ser reina.

- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Merlín.

- Eso parece. Algún día... -asintió Gwen- Aunque no me gustaría ser ella. ¿Quién querría a Arturo?

- ¡Oh vamos! -exclamó Merlín- Creí que te encantaban los hombretones que salvan al mundo.

- No. Me gustan los hombres corrientes... Como tú -afirmó la morena. Sin saber que Merlín era el menos corriente de todos ellos.

- Gwen, puedes creerme. No soy corriente.

- No me refería a ti -intentó corregirlo ella-. Está claro que tú no, pero me gusta mucho más los hombres corrientes como tú -Merlín la miró divertido.

- Gracias -Gwen suspiró y ambos volvieron a sus tareas.

En su aposento, Lady Helen se colocaba bien su collar mágico y salía de la estancia para dirigirse a la sala de banquetes. Sus zapatos resonaban en la madera y el cuerpo de la joven muerta aún reposaba ahí.

Las trompetas sonaron, anunciando la llegada de Uther. Todo el mundo se puso en pie ante la presencia del rey, que entró sonriente y comenzó su discurso:

- Hemos disfrutado de veinte años de paz y prosperidad, que han dado al reino y a mí mismo muchas alegrías y placeres, pero pocos comparables al honor de presentar a Lady Helen de Mora -tras decir eso, todo el mundo aplaudió y el rey se sentó en la mesa principal, con Arturo a su derecha y Morgana a su izquierda.

En un pequeño tablado, se hallaba la falsa lady Helen. Cuando se hizo el silencio, comenzó a cantar una melodía extraña y atrayente a partes iguales. Era una canción tétrica y pacífica, como la nana que se le canta a un bebé para dormir. Y eso es lo que ocurría. Todo el mundo se desplomaba dormido en sus asientos y Merlín que se dio cuenta, se tapó las orejas.

Cuando la canción se tornó más lúgubre, comenzaron a crecer telarañas por toda la estancia. Merlín observaba todo sin quitarse las manos de las orejas. En el punto culminante de la canción, Lady Helen fue a lanzar un cuchillo hacia Arturo. Merlín dirigió su vista hacia la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo, encima de la mujer, e hizo que ésta cayera, atrapando a la impostora que dejó de cantar. Gracias a esto, todos despertaron y Uther reconoció a la anciana.

Sin embargo, ésta aún estaba viva, así que se incorporó un poco y le lanzó un cuchillo a Arturo, que estaba anonadado. Merlín tiró a Arturo al suelo, salvándole la vida. El cuchillo se clavó en la silla del príncipe y la anciana finalmente murió.

- Has salvado la vida de mi hijo -le dijo Uther a Merlín, que no sabía que decir-. Una deuda ha de pagárseos -Merlín intentó replicar pero el rey no se lo permitió-. No seais modesto. Serás recompensado.

- No tenéis por qué hacerlo, majestad... -dijo Merlín ruborizado.

- Oh, claro que sí. Esto se merece algo muy especial -Merlín lo miró inquisitivo y se encogió de hombros-. Serás premiado con un puesto en la casa real. Serás el sirviente de Arturo.

- ¡Padre! -se quejó Arturo, mirando a Merlín con ganas de estrangularlo. Todo el mundo aplaudió ante la _benevolencia_ del rey. Merlín miró a Arturo y ambos desviaron la vista, frustrados.

Mucho más tarde, Merlín contemplaba melancólico la luz de una vela en su cuarto. Gaius entró con un paquete envuelto en sus brazos.

- Al parecer eres un héroe... -comentó el galeno sonriendo cálidamente.

- Cuesta creerlo, ¿verdad? -Merlín sonrió algo abatido.

- No -desmintió Gaius-. Lo supe nada más verte. Me salvaste la vida, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero... -vaciló el pelinegro- eso fue magia.

- Y ahora parece que hemos encontrado un uso para ella -declaró Gaius.

- ¿De qué hablas? -Merlín lo miró confuso.

- Vi como salvabas la vida de Arturo... -sugirió el anciano mientras Merlín exclamaba un "¡Oh, no!"- Puede que ésa sea su finalidad.

- Mi destino...

- Exacto. Este libro -dijo Gaius dándole el paquete a Merlín- me lo regalaron cuando tenía tu edad, pero a ti te resultará más útil de lo que fue para mí -el chico miró el paquete con curiosidad y lo desenvolvió extrañado. Lo abrió y hojeó.

- Pero... ¡es un libro de magia! -susurró extasiado mientras lo seguía hojeándolo encantado.

- Deberías mantenerlo oculto -aconsejó el médico con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Lo estudiaré a fondo! -se comprometió el muchacho. Se oyó la voz del rey desde otra habitación diciendo "Merlín, el príncipe Arturo quiere verte enseguida".

- Tu destino te llama. Ve a ver qué quiere -le mandó Gaius. El chico se marchó con un suspiro del cuarto, tras haber guardado el libro y haberle mandado una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Gaius por él.


End file.
